


Catalyst

by Wincesteriffic Kaz (Disasteriffic_Kaz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: D/s, Dominant Dean, M/M, Mates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Sam, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disasteriffic_Kaz/pseuds/Wincesteriffic%20Kaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A witch lays a curse into Sam’s skin that could change things forever. Dean/Sam</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: This started as a PWP one shot inspired by a piece of fan art for my Pimp Momma Fly and has evolved into something requiring a longer story. Lol The boys told me one chapter wasn’t enough. Wincest. m/m D/s
> 
> Graphic depictions within.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> Credit for the FanArt goes to Smut_Slut on LiveJournal and thank you Nola for pointing it out for me! :D
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~  
> -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 1**

Dean ran. Splitting up with his brother had been a bad idea. He’d said it then and done it anyway and he wasn’t sure he’d forgive himself if he didn’t find Sam alive and in one damn piece. He dodged around a dense copse of trees, blinking as he ran through a shaft of sunlight.

“SAM!” Dean shouted it and swallowed when there was no answer. Sam had found this hunt, and, while ganking a witch was always high on Dean’s list of worthwhile things to do, this bitch had been anything but easy to find and the trail of her victims just kept growing -- men found dead in this forest, faces contorted in screams of agony, naked, and covered in tattoos their loved ones swore they hadn’t had. Sam had been positive the tattoos had been some sort of transmutation spell but into what? “Sam, dammit!” A pack of some sort of oversized, spotted wildcats had come after them. They’d reminded him of leopards, were vicious, and Dean had lost Sam in the running fight, unable to actually kill the cats with standard ammo.

“Sam! Answer me!” Dean’s level of fear grew with every moment, and he slid to a stop as a sound finally came through the trees. “Sam?” He lurched back into motion and followed the sound, his brother’s voice in a low moan of what sounded like pain. Dean broke through the trees and got his first view of his brother. Sam was laid out in a small clearing face down, naked and covered in tattoos. “No. No, no, no. Sammy?” He fell to his knees beside him and rolled Sam into his lap. “Sam.” He ran his fingers over the intricate swirls of black lines running up the right side of Sam’s ribs and around his back. There were more on his hip and Dean touched those too, fingers gliding over Sam’s skin as he frowned and, for a moment, didn’t give a damn that Sam was naked in his arms.

“Wake up, buddy. Come on.” Dean smoothed his hand up the ink running up Sam’s arm to his shoulder. “What’d that bitch do to you, little brother?”

“He’s your brother?”

Dean jerked in surprise at the voice and looked up to find the witch standing ten feet away at the edge of the trees. She was tall with black hair curling around her shoulders with a trim body hugged by a narrow black dress and bare feet. She started laughing as he watched and eased Sam gently to the ground. He stood and aimed his gun at her. “What’d you do to him?”

“You’re brothers.” She laughed harder, so hard she crossed her arms over her stomach and finally wiped tears from her eyes. “Oh…oh, that is…that is absolutely fabulous.”

Dean cocked his head to the side and fired; his patience spent. He snarled when the bullet stopped an inch from her face and fell. “What the hell?”

The witch raised her arms and a flash of light illuminated a wide circle that ran the width of the clearing and she stood just outside of it. “Circle of protection and…other things.” She smirked and paced along the edge, watching him. “You can’t leave until he changes or the curse is broken.” She pointed to Sam and smiled. “The curse is etched into his skin…into his soul.” She lowered her arm and met Dean’s rage-filled gaze. “It has always been me in the circle before and I give them a choice; change or break the curse.” She glanced behind her as several of the large cats eased out of the trees behind her and away again. “I’m always a little insulted when they choose to change.”

“Break it then!” Dean shouted and put his gun up because there was obviously no point in having it out. “Break the damn curse.”

She chuckled and moved back into the trees. “There’s only one way and seeing as you’re his brother…” The witch began laughing again as she melted back into the trees out of sight. “…I don’t think you’ll be willing to do what’s needed. _I_ would have enjoyed it immensely. He’s very beautiful.” Her voice floated out of the forest. “I think your brother’s going to be joining my pets very soon. Enjoy!”

“You bitch!” Dean shouted it into the trees as her laughter trailed off into silence. “Son of a bitch!” He went back to Sam and knelt, pulling his brother back into his lap. “Ok, Sammy. We can figure this out.” Dean let what the witch had said sift through his mind and got a distinctly uncomfortable feeling for no reason he could name. Sam stirred in his lap. “Sam?”

Sam moaned softly and blinked, opening his eyes and found Dean looking down at him. “Dean?” He hissed in a breath in pain and looked down at himself, eyes widening in surprise. “Wh…why am I naked and…” Sam brushed a hand over the tattoos running over his skin. “…what the hell?”

“Bewitched Bitch got her claws in you, dude.” Dean scowled and looked out into the forest. “You’re uh…you’re gonna turn into one of those cats unless we break…this.” He touched the ink on Sam’s chest.

“Ok, how do we break it?” Sam moved to sit up and fell back into his brother’s lap with a soft gasp as pain shot through him. “Shit.”

“Easy.” Dean helped him sit and studiously kept his eyes north of his brother’s crotch.

“Dean, seriously. How do we…how do we stop this?” Sam felt incredibly vulnerable sitting there without a stitch of clothing in a forest clearing and his big brother rising to stand over him. “Did she say?”

“Yeah, Sam ‘cause all the bad guys monologue and give away the evil master plan. No, she didn’t say.” Dean rolled his eyes and paced to the edge of the circle. “Not exactly anyway.” He glanced around at Sam’s bare, ink covered back and then shook his head, dismissing the idea that was starting to form.

Sam frowned and hunched over himself. He could feel…something…beginning to happen. It was an odd feeling as if some foreign thing were starting to…stretch deep inside him and he gasped. “Dean?” He grimaced and wrapped his arms around himself. “God…Dean?” Pain started to creep out along his arms and legs and into his head.

“Sammy?” Dean spun and was back at his side in three long strides. He put a hand on his brother’s trembling shoulder. "What’s going on?”

Sam gasped again and heaved out a breath as the pain eased with Dean’s hand on his shoulder. “It’s…it’s backing off…some. Shit.”

“What is it?” Dean knelt and tried to get a look at his brother’s face.

Sam shook his head. “I dunno…pain. It’s better now.”

“Ok.” Dean took a breath and squeezed his shoulder. “Gonna see if I can get us outta this circle.” He stood and went back to the softly glowing ring. Pressing his hand against it was like pushing at a brick wall; it wasn’t going anywhere. He tried to scuff over it with his boot and met the same resistance. “Now I know how demons feel,” he said ruefully.

Sam grunted softly as the pain returned and twisted in his gut. He tried to breathe past it, but it grew and he collapsed to his back with an agonized cry. “Dean!”

“Shit!” Dean ran back to his brother where he writhed on the grass and dropped, taking his shoulders. “Hey, hey. Talk to me! Breathe, Sam!” He pulled Sam up against him as his cry trailed off into gasping breaths and held him while Sam’s fingers curled into his shirt. “Take it easy.”

Sam shamelessly burrowed his head into Dean’s chest, needing the comfort as the burning agony eased off again with his touch, and his pain-fogged brain made the connection. “S’you.”

“What?” Dean looked down and tried to push him back but Sam held on.

“You…you move away and it gets worse.” Sam shook his head. “Don’t get it. I don’t…why?”

Dean’s brain finally made him really hear what the witch had said and he went cold, trying for denial and failing with the clear evidence that his touch was helping his brother. “Ok. This is not…we gotta find another way.” He was suddenly all too aware that he was holding his very naked little brother. “Lemme go, Sam. I gotta figure this out. Come on.”

Sam struggled against the urge to pull Dean closer and uncurled his fingers, leaning away. He nodded. “Alright. Just…hurry.” He sat back on his own as Dean shot to his feet and walked away. “You know something,” Sam said as the pain bloomed inside him again and he curled over himself, slamming his eyes shut with the strength of it. “Wha…what…aren’t you telling me?” He knew the air was chilled with autumn, but his skin felt flushed with heat, burning to match what was happening inside him as he felt that other ‘presence’ begin to stretch again, as though it were waking up.

Dean turned when he heard the strangled cry escape his brother and stood for a moment, watching as Sam fell over and curled around himself in a tight ball. Sam whimpered and Dean’s heart broke a little. He scrubbed a hand over his face and hoped, maybe, it wouldn’t have to go as far as he thought it was going to, to save Sam. “Ok, buddy. Easy.” Dean went back and dropped to the ground next to Sam and after a moment’s hesitation, took his shoulders and pulled Sam up against him again. Sam sobbed out a breath and collapsed against him and Dean groaned. He moved Sam away just enough to shrug off his jacket and pull his shirts over his head and toss them aside.

“Dean, what…” Sam took in a shaky breath of relief as his brother pulled him against his bare chest and that shifting thing inside him subsided. “Fuck.”

“Here’s the thing, Sam. The witch, she, uh…” Dean looked up and shook his head. “…she may have intimated that there’s a way to save you that she’d enjoy a lot more than I would.”

“What the hell does that even mean?” Sam snaked an arm around Dean’s waist without thinking and clung to him, pressing his face into his chest to hear his heart beating.

Dean swallowed, cleared his throat, swallowed again, and had to make himself say it. “You gotta have sex to break the curse.” That was what the witch had meant about her enjoying it. He knew it with certainty. He knew he was blushing furiously when Sam reared up and away to look at him in shock.

“What?” Sam exclaimed and started to shake his head as Dean looked everywhere but at him. “Uh…ok. So, we just…we go…back to town and I find a willing…”

“No.” Dean shook his own head and met the rising fear in Sam’s. “I can’t break this damn circle, dude. The witch said it falls when you break the curse or you…you change.” He looked at his little brother, the kid he’d raised, and knew he wasn’t going to let that happen no matter what he had to do to save him. It gave him a measure of calm as Sam suddenly gasped and folded back into him with a muffled cry. “Sam?”

The pain blew through him again, even with Dean’s touch, and Sam began to understand that the thing inside him trying to get out wasn’t going to be placated with Dean just holding him for long. He shuddered against his brother. “No. No. Dean…” A fresh wave of pain arched his back, and Sam went to the ground with a cry.

Dean scrambled to him and pressed Sam’s shoulders into the grass while he writhed, his face a mask of agony. “Sammy…” Dean broke off when he felt his brother’s shoulder move under his hand, the bone inside shifting with a little pop and Sam screamed. “Holy crap.”

“Make…make it stop!” Sam yelled and gasped. “Don’t let it…don’t let it out!”

Dean held him down and saw his fingers curl into claws, felt and heard Sam’s joints popping and a sick feeling moved through him when he realized Sam was bleeding from his fingertips, his toes, his ears… “Fuck!” Dean steeled himself and rolled on top of his brother. He used his body to pin him, pressing their chests together and he tried not to feel Sam’s ribs popping and crushed his mouth to his brother’s.

Sam’s voice gave out mid-scream as Dean’s mouth pressed into his, and even the thing inside him seemed to pause. Sam could almost see it, like a big pacing cat inside him, and it cocked its head curiously as Dean’s tongue shoved between his lips. Sam groaned and didn’t fight it, giving himself over to the feel of Dean’s soft lips and tongue tangling with his own as the pain ebbed slowly back. The cat seemed to come a decision, deciding it would accept this over blood, and a wave of desire overcame him.

Dean felt Sam calm beneath him, the disturbing shifting of bone and muscle stop, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when he realized the vibration coming from his little brother’s chest pressed so firmly against his own was a purr. He thought maybe it should freak him out, but, instead, it touched something deep inside him, something he’d crushed and hidden away a long time ago, and he growled into the kiss. He dug his fingers into Sam’s hair and held his head, turning it as he deepened the kiss and got an answering growl from Sam.

Sam’s hips jerked up into Dean’s, and he felt a snarl curl his lips at the feel of the denim between them. The feeling was alien enough to let his own thoughts back in, and he gasped into his brother’s mouth, “Dean!”

“Don’t fight this, Sammy. Please.” Dean leaned back only enough to see Sam’s eyes. The look in them bordered on panic with something else, something more feral, lurking in the background. “You’ll die, Sam. Not lettin’ that happen.” He put a grin on his face for his brother. “Besides, all the ladies say I’m pretty fly.”

“Oh, my God,” Sam groaned, surprised into a laugh. “I can’t believe you’re quoting Offspring. Really? Now?”

Dean chuckled and leaned in to rest his forehead on his brother’s and closed his eyes. He was pretty sure the thing inside Sam wasn’t going to give them much longer. “I need to know you’re ok with this, Sammy.” Dean whispered it against his lips. “I’m not gonna…I don’t wanna rape you. You gotta be ok with this.”

Sam sucked in a breath as the fear came back. Dean was right. If he refused, if he fought, he’d be forcing his brother to do this TO him to save him and he couldn’t; Dean would never forgive himself. Tentatively, Sam slid his hands up Dean’s sides, feeling his brother shiver under his touch, and he flattened his hands over the corded muscles of his back. “Ok.” Sam felt the cat inside him pacing restlessly and swallowed as that other mind began to rise up again. “It’s alright. It’s alright, Dean.”

Dean sobbed out a breath in relief. He felt Sam’s fingers begin to curl against his back and knew their time was up; the thing inside him wanted more. Dean dove back into his brother’s mouth as a possessive growl trickled over Sam’s lips and there was nothing human in that sound. “No.” Dean growled it back and thrust his hips into Sam’s, looking into blue-green eyes as a stranger looked back at him for a moment. “He’s mine.” He said it fiercely, and leaned down to bite into Sam’s neck, hard enough to taste the hint of copper on his tongue.

Sam cried out, but this time it was from pleasure, not pain, with the feel of Dean’s teeth in his skin and the hard length of his brother’s cock rubbing against his own. He growled again at the fabric separating them, and pushed at the waist of his brother’s jeans, blunt nails clawing him in his haste to get rid of them.

Dean groaned, feeling Sam’s nails as he tried to get his pants off. “Pushy.” He smiled and reared up, planting a hand firmly in the center of Sam’s chest. “Stay.” It was an order to an animal mind he knew wanted to be dominated…needed to be taken.

Sam settled under the hand, only willing to wait because it was clear Dean was taking his pants off. He stayed when his brother took the hand away and stood to strip his jeans and boxers off and a lustful purr rumbled out of his chest at the sight of all the beautiful skin. He wanted to mark it up so Dean would know he was his.

Dean chuckled a little breathlessly as he looked down at his brother. “Damn. Feel a little like I’m lunch all of a sudden.”

“Not lunch.” Sam whispered as Dean, now finally naked, dropped to his knees. He reared up and sank his own teeth into his brother’s chest over his heart, sucking and then licking. “Mate.” He growled it into Dean’s flesh while a silent litany of ‘mine, mine, mine’ chanted through both the cat’s mind and his own.

“Fuck.” Dean’s breath stuttered out of him as Sam’s tongue and teeth moved over his chest and up to his neck. He was going to be marked to hell before they were done, and, as he watched Sam’s dark head moving over him, he decided he liked the idea, but Sam wasn’t the one who needed to be in charge here. Dean fisted a hand in the back of Sam’s hair and pulled, making his brother gasp and moan wantonly as Dean dragged his head back. He grinned and bent his head, sucking Sam’s bottom lip into his mouth and biting until his brother whimpered and his hands scrabbled at Dean’s sweat-slick skin for purchase. Dean leaned back and smirked at Sam’s kiss and bite swollen lips. “Better.”

Sam tried to pull forward, moaning as Dean’s fingers tightened in his hair. He wanted more, needed more, and he snarled, another feline growl escaping his lips as Dean pushed him down and took hold of his hip, flipping him over. Sam growled and got to his knees with the cat bristling in his mind. He felt it bunch its muscles, readying an attack, and then Dean’s teeth were in the back of his neck. It was like he’d flipped a switch. The cat fell back, momentarily content to be controlled, and the purr vibrated out of Sam once more.

A cat’s a cat, Dean figured and had seen enough late night Wild Kingdom broadcasts to know how big cats subdued their mates in the wild. It surprised him when it worked as he sank his teeth into the back of Sam’s neck and his brother went pliant under him and the purr rumbled out of him again. He took his mouth away experimentally, seeing the marks of his teeth filling with blood and Sam stayed where he was. Dean blew out a relieved breath and leaned back, letting Sam hang his head as Dean knelt behind him. He looked over his brother’s body and pulled his fingers along the tattoo on his back again and around the curve of his ass. Sam pushed back into his touch eagerly. Confusion was screaming in the back of his mind and not a little panic at what he was about to do; this was his little brother. Yet, even as his subconscious told him this was wrong in every way that mattered, he knew he had to do it to save Sam and that…that made it right because there was nothing he wouldn’t do…nothing to keep Sam safe.

“Sam. I don’t know if you can hear me in there, but, uh…this is gonna hurt.” Dean groaned and reached out to tunnel his fingers in the back of his brother’s hair. He used the grip to pull Sam up to his knees. He put the fingers of his other hand to Sam’s mouth. “Suck them, Sammy,” Dean murmured into his ear as he slid his fingers into his brother’s mouth, and his cock jumped in response to Sam’s eager tongue lapping around his fingers and wetting them with his saliva. “Shit.”

Sam pulled his brother’s fingers in, sucking and wishing it was Dean’s cock instead. He wrapped his tongue around them, loving the shivering moan that Dean let escape in his ear, and he chased after them when Dean pulled them away.

“Easy.” Dean put his hand down and pressed his now wet fingers to the tight ring of muscle between the cheeks of Sam’s ass. While he’d never done this particular act with a guy before, he had done it with a few adventurous women and understood what he needed to do. He put his teeth to the back of Sam’s neck again. His brother growled, Sam’s head dropping forward to give him better access, and Dean felt his muscles release and his fingers slid in. “Holy crap.”

A loud moan broke out of Sam, and he pushed his hips back into his brother’s touch, trying to force more of his fingers inside him. He was becoming desperate as the cat inside him grew impatient waiting to be taken.

Dean gasped and removed his fingers and leaned back. “Ok, I get it. You’re ready.” He spit into his own hand several times, wishing they had even a bottle of damn lotion, and smoothed the moisture onto his own cock, trembling with the touch. Sam bucked back into him and turned his head, trying to get Dean under his teeth again.

“Easy, dammit!” Dean fisted a hand in his brother’s hair again and used it to force him down to the ground.

The cat in Sam’s mind snarled happily and pushed Sam’s ass up in the air, spreading his legs, inviting Dean to get the hell on with it already.

“So fuckin’ eager, damn.” Dean lined his cock up and took hold of Sam’s hips. He was shaking with need himself now, his body responding to the raw, feral, sexuality of it all, despite the bizarre circumstances.  The part of his brain that might have cared about the implications of what they were doing seemed to have shut down somewhere along the line. He bent over his brother to bite the back of his neck again and groaned long and loud as he pressed the head of his cock inside his brother and had to close his eyes with the sensation of being held tight inside him. “God, Sammy.”

For a moment, Sam and the cat were frozen in pleasure and Sam slammed his eyes shut, but it didn’t last. They wanted more, and he braced his hands on the ground and shoved his hips back to take Dean inside him completely. The feeling as Dean’s impressive length slid into him inch by grudging inch while Dean bit off groans and cries behind him made Sam’s entire body shudder and he shouted at the strength of the feeling of being filled so completely. What pain there was was swallowed in the pleasure, need, and want to have more and harder and now.

Dean shouted in surprised pleasure as Sam took all of him into him at once and was overwhelmed for a moment. “Holy….holy fuck, Sam. God!” He gasped, releasing the back of his brother’s neck. Obviously, the cat had no interest in finesse, so Dean gave it what it wanted. He took hold of Sam’s hips, leaning back to his knees and pulled out then used his brother’s hips to slam back home and surprise a shout from him. Dean set a steady rhythm, slapping solidly against Sam, in and out. Every wanton, needy, desperate mewl, gasp, moan, and cry that passed Sam’s lips added fuel to Dean’s fire and drove him harder and faster toward the edge, and he shifted slightly to the side and thrust home hard, finding Sam’s sweet spot as Sam practically screamed.

“Dean!” His brother’s name erupted from his throat as Sam sobbed for breath between cries of overwhelming pleasure.

“Sammy?” Dean said in surprise. It was the first word his brother had spoken, and he leaned back down over him. He reached around and closed his hand around the front of Sam’s throat, using it to pull his head up.

“Dean…God!” Sam gasped. “Don’t…don’t stop. Oh, God. I’m so close!”

Dean dropped his head on a heavy groan. “Fuck, Sammy.” He slid his other hand around Sam’s hip and took hold of his cock, long and hard and straining in his hand as Dean started to stroke it in time with his thrusts. “Come for me, little brother. Come. Come on.” He panted the words in Sam’s ear, slamming into him harder and faster, driving Sam’s throat forward into his hand with each thrust.

Sam felt his orgasm like something alive and coming for him. It slammed into him with the force of a train and threw his head back on a scream. He felt Dean’s hips stutter, heard his brother shout his name in his ear with a guttural cry, and then Dean’s cock was filling him. The pleasure burned through him like a wildfire as he came and convulsed with the force of it. It ripped a scream from him that seemed to go on and on until finally he collapsed to the ground with Dean atop him, spent and gasping for air.

Dean went to the ground with his brother, his body shuddering with after-shocks of one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever had in his life. His cock twitched inside his brother, and Dean moaned as it wrung another small orgasm from him. He forced himself to move, pushing up on one elbow to look down and gasped in a breath. The tattoos on Sam’s skin were quickly fading and washing away from his skin as though they were being un-drawn.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice hoarse, and shifted his hips, slipping out of him with a hiss of discomfort. He moved and rolled Sam gently onto his back and against his chest. “Sam?” Dean brushed sweat-damp hair from his brother’s face, concerned when Sam’s eyes stayed closed. “Really need to know you’re ok here, buddy. Come on. Sam.” He dropped his forehead to his brother’s. “Please tell me it’s you in there,” Dean whispered.

“Still me.” Sam whispered it to him, unable to speak any louder. His throat was raw from screaming, so he smiled and turned his head up until he could feel Dean’s lips brush his. “M’ok.”

“Thank, God.” Dean tightened his arms around Sam and looked up again. He jumped slightly as the circle that had kept them in flared suddenly and vanished with a soft pop. “Nice. Circle’s gone. We can get out of here.”

“Mmm hmmm.” Sam hummed it and brushed his lips over his brother’s contentedly. He couldn’t feel the cat in his mind anymore, and, thanks to Dean, he was spent and sated with pleasure and didn’t give a damn if a herd of dinosaurs rode down on them just then. He wasn’t moving.

Dean chuckled and gave his brother the kiss he seemed to want. The witch’s curse had crashed down every barrier they had, and being embarrassed now seemed like a ridiculous idea. He supposed he could run from this moment, that they both could, but he knew somehow it would make them both miserable. He sighed and raised his head, letting Sam nuzzle his head under his chin. This wasn’t their fault, and it certainly wasn’t Sam’s fault, and he couldn’t make himself punish him for this.

“You sure you’re alright? Just you in there?” Dean smoothed a hand down his brother’s ribs, enjoying the feel of soft skin and no tattoos. “Not gonna have to buy you catnip or anything?”

Sam found enough energy to punch him weakly in the ribs and snorted into his neck. “Shuddup.”

Dean chuckled and pulled him closer, looking out into the forest around them. “We still gotta find and kill that bitch,” he said softly and curved a hand around the back of Sam’s head into his hair. Dean felt the possessiveness he always felt toward his brother, but it seemed somehow...more now than it had before. “We’ll get her later when you’re on your feet again.” He smirked. “And dressed.”

“’Kay.” Sam wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist sleepily, content in the knowledge that Dean had his back. Dean would protect him. Some small voice in the back of his head tried to warn him that the way he was feeling right then wasn’t quite normal…not quite right…or human…but Sam wasn’t listening as he slipped into sleep with Dean wrapped around him.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info: A witch lays a curse into Sam’s skin that could change things forever. Dean/Sam

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Nope. Absolutely no idea how many chapters this is going to end up with. I’m honestly just having fun playing here in between chapters of my case!fic so who knows. Lol Wincest. m/m D/s
> 
> Graphic depictions within.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~  
> -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 2**

Dean stood at the bar and knocked back another whiskey, watching his brother across the room with his head hunched over his laptop. It had been a day since the…incident…in the forest and he was still trying to find the moral outrage and epic level freak out he was sure he should be feeling. He’d had sex with his little brother. Yeah, it had been to save his life and ok, when he was honest with himself, it was quite possibly the most intense orgasm he’d ever had _in_ his life but still… Dean sighed and smirked with the memory. Intense didn’t begin to cover it and then he frowned again.

“Why am I not freaking out about this?” Dean asked himself softly and signaled the bartender for another shot while he watched Sam’s dark hair fall into his face, his nimble fingers curl over the keyboard and the arch of his throat that Dean suddenly had the desire to chew on. “Make it a double.”

Sam flicked his eyes to the side to find his brother and could practically feel Dean watching him. He’d spent most of the day trying to track down their witch again but was now digging into tattoo symbology to find an explanation for what had happened because, though Dean obviously thought what had happened was over, Sam knew better. He hadn’t been sure at first but the last six hours or so he had felt…off. Now for example, as he turned his head to look away from his brother but could still sense Dean across the room; feel his presence like a physical line tugging from the center of his gut to his brother. It was comforting and unsettling at the same time and so very far from human.

Sam wondered how his brother was handling what had happened. In typical Dean fashion; he wasn’t talking about it and was basically carrying on as though it had never occurred. Sam sighed. He couldn’t decide how he actually wanted Dean to be handling it. Hell, he’d yet to make up his mind how HE was handling it. Sam straightened and turned his gaze to Dean in earnest as a woman moved up along his brother’s side and swayed against him. There was a moment where Sam simply rolled his eyes at his brother’s ridiculous ability to attract women, like he always did and then that alien feeling rode down over him and he was swamped in a morass of possessiveness and jealousy. He watched her hand trail up the center of his big brother’s back and a growl trickled out between his lips as he slid off the stool.

“Really, honey. Any other time, I’d be more than happy…” Dean sighed and looked down at the attractive woman trying to get his attention but there was no way he was leaving his brother until the witch was dead. “Maybe some other…” He broke off when he heard a growling snarl behind him below the level of the music and turned in time to watch Sam stalk to him and slide against him. “Whoa. Sam? What?”

“Mine.” Sam’s voice came out in a rolling growl and he leaned down into the woman’s face as he pressed himself into his brother and slid an arm around Dean’s waist.

“Sammy, what the hell?” Dean’s eyes widened with concern and he looked over at the woman who backed up a step from Sam’s fierce gaze. “Uh, you should go.” He could feel Sam practically vibrating against him and put an arm around his shoulders to move him away from her. “Come on. Move, dammit.”

Sam let himself be pushed and steered toward the back of the bar and down the narrow hall toward the bathrooms where finally he balked. “Stop.”

“Like hell.” Dean glared, kicked open the men’s room door and shoved Sam inside hard enough he stumbled. “You wanna tell me what the hell that was?” He demanded as he shut the door and slammed the lock home.

Sam’s chest was heaving for breath. He could still smell the woman on his brother even from across the room and it burned in his nose. He shook his head in confusion. “I don’t…I don’t know.”

“Take it easy.” Dean ran a hand through his hair and watched Sam pace the room, back and forth, like a caged animal and the comparison wasn’t lost on him. His eyes narrowed. “Sam? We broke the curse, dude. What’s goin’ on with you?”

Unable to resist any longer, Sam went to his brother and dug his fingers into Dean’s waist while he pushed his back into the door. In his mind, that other being…the leopard…stretched and woke. “It’s still here.” He whispered and lowered his head to Dean’s neck, burying his nose behind his ear and breathing deeply of his brother’s scent.

“Fuck.” Dean breathed while shock coursed through him and Sam’s mouth behind his ear sent little bites of pleasure through him. “Sam…dude, come on.” He took his brother’s shoulders and pushed him away while Sam’s fingers curled into his hips. “This isn’t you.”

“Can’t.” Sam lunged forward and caught Dean’s bottom lip between his teeth. He closed his eyes on a groan with the taste and thrust his hips into his brother’s.

Dean sucked in a breath with Sam chewing on his bottom lip and grinding against him. He fisted a hand in the back of Sam’s hair and pulled, getting a needy whine from Sam as he let go of his mouth. “Sam, stop.”

Sam tried. He bit his own lip and stared at Dean’s chest as he tried to control the lust burning through him but the thing in his mind wanted more and it rolled over him. He shook his head in denial but couldn’t stop another growl bubbling past his lips.

“Oh, I am gonna mess that bitch up when we find her.” Dean said angrily and gasped as Sam suddenly went to his knees. “Sammy? Are you…” He trailed off when his brother’s mouth closed over his cock in his jeans and he blew out a breath. “Oh…ok. Uh, no…dude. Sam.” He took hold of Sam’s hair again, trying to get his attention but as Sam’s blue-green eyes turned up to him, it was clear Sam wasn’t driving the bus at the moment. “Shit.”

“Need it.” Sam gasped and curled his fingers in the top of his brother’s jeans. He pulled, popping the button and tearing them apart as he tugged them down. “Need you.” He heard Dean speaking above him, felt his fingers pulling at his hair to stop him but it only spurred him on and he closed his mouth over the head of Dean’s cock with a soft moan because no matter how much he was arguing, Dean’s body was definitely on board with this.

“Shit!” Dean gasped and his head thumped back into the door as Sam swallowed around his cock. His knees went weak and he was thankful for the door behind him or he’d have gone down. “Holy crap. Sam…s…stop.” His protest was half-hearted at best with the wet heat of Sam’s mouth around him and his tongue curling along the underside of his dick.

Sam threw himself into it, hollowing his cheeks as he slid more of Dean into his mouth and a purr rumbled up out of his chest.

Dean’s knees went dangerously weak when the purring started and the vibrations pushed him from fighting to helping. “Ah g…god.” He jerked his hips, pushing himself deeper into his brother’s mouth. The wrongness of it escaped him again, melting away with the feel of his brother’s mouth and hands.

Sam pressed a hand into his own straining erection as he sucked on his brother’s, purring and moaning, sliding Dean deeper until he bumped the back of his throat. He wrapped his other hand around the base of Dean’s cock, holding what he couldn’t fit in his mouth and squeezed as he pulled back up and dug his tongue into the slit. He felt Dean’s legs tremble and his fingers dig harder into his hair and Sam groaned, picking up his pace.

“Fu…fuck, Sammy. I’m…” Dean edged toward panic as his orgasm crept all too quickly up on him. He was so close. He was gasping and stared down at the top of his brother’s head trying to urge him off. Sam’s eyes rolled up to his with hunger clear in them, Sam rumbled another purr around him and Dean was lost. He cried out hoarsely and thrust his cock into Sam’s mouth as his head went back. The breath stuttered out of his lungs with Sam sucking hard and working him through his orgasm, drinking his come with noisy, greedy swallows. Dean’s legs had had enough and he slid slowly down the door until he was sitting on the floor with his legs spread wide around his brother and his head spinning dizzily. “Holy…crap.”

Sam let his brother’s softening cock slip out of his mouth as he slid down the door. He wiped a hand over his lips, savoring the taste of him on his tongue and climbed into his lap. “Dean.” He breathed and curled down until his nose was behind Dean’s ear again.

Dean let his head rest on his brother’s shoulder, still too spent from coming that hard to do more than curve his hands around Sam’s hips and pull him in. “You in there again, man?”

Sam nodded and bit gently behind Dean’s ear. He ground his hips into Dean, trying to find some friction for his own cock, still trapped in his jeans and aching with need as he bit and licked the sensitive skin of Dean’s neck.

“Sam. Talk to me.” Dean managed to raise his head and slid his fingers into his brother’s hair. “Sam.” In response, Sam let his head roll to the side, offering up his neck to Dean with a shiver. “Shit.” Dean whispered because this was definitely the thing inside him still talking. “Ok. Alright.” He took a breath and bent his head, sinking his teeth into the side of Sam’s neck as hard as he had the day before. Sam shuddered with a loud, moaning whine and went lax against him, breathing heavily. Dean frowned and pushed a hand between them, surprised to find a warm, wet spot growing in the front of his brother’s jeans; biting Sam had made him come. “Holy shit that…that’s kinda hot dude. Wow.” He mouthed the words into Sam’s skin.

“Mmf.” Sam grunted as the fog began to lift from his mind. He smiled lazily, still breathing against Dean’s throat and then registered the uncomfortable feeling in the front of his pants and the taste on his tongue. He reared back with wide eyes, grateful for Dean’s arms keeping him from sliding to the floor in a heap. “Oh, god. Dean?”

“Hey, hey. Take it easy.” Dean soothed and held on to him, waiting until Sam’s eyes settled on his and was relieved to see his little brother looking back at him even as he squirmed in his grip. “Settle.” He said and tightened his hands on his brothers’ shoulders.

“Sorry.” Sam closed his eyes and took a breath.

“Obviously, that witch bitch didn’t tell us everything. Break the curse, my ass.” Dean groaned and gave Sam a little shake. “You and me, we’re gonna get out of here and we’re gonna find her. Got it? You’re gonna be ok.”

Sam nodded and shifted, getting his legs under him. He stood and then reached down to pull Dean up as well. “Yech.” Sam groaned and pulled the damp, sticky denim away from his crotch.

Dean smirked and tucked himself back in his jeans. “Brought that on yourself, dude. What the hell happened anyway? You remember?”

Sam nodded, tugging his flannel down to cover himself. “Um…I was, well I mean the leopard, it…” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “How come I have to be the one with a jealous, horny cat in his head?”

Dean snorted and smothered a laugh as he unlocked the door. “You know it’s gonna kill me not makin’ pussy jokes at your expense right?”

“Oh, my god. Can you shut up now?” Sam rolled his eyes even as he smirked and followed him out. His cheeks flushed bright red as he walked past a short line of people who had been waiting and, judging by the knowing and amused looks on some of their faces, were in no doubt of what had been going on in the bathroom. “I wanna die.” Sam groaned.

Dean chuckled and pulled him back out into the bar, grabbed the laptop Sam had left and that was thankfully still there and gave him a shove toward the door. “Come on, before any of the locals decide they need to teach us a lesson or something.” There were definite unfriendly looks from some of the more redneck men in the bar and he quickly ushered Sam ahead of him outside. “Cross this bar off the list of places we can hang at.” He said ruefully.

Sam was still stuck in his head, going over what had happened…twice now. The sense memory of Dean’s cock in his mouth overwhelmed him for a moment and he felt the cat in his head stir and growl contentedly. “Fuck.”

“Sammy?” Dean moved so he could see his face as Sam stumbled to a stop with his eyes closed. “You alright?” Concern overwhelmed him for his brother and whatever was happening to his mind and body.

“I’m good.” Sam nodded and made himself keep moving, going to the car. He didn’t want to explain to his brother that it had been the memory of tasting him that had almost brought him to his knees in the parking lot. He took the laptop Dean handed him and got in the car.

Dean closed the door on him and shook his head because he was pretty sure Sam was far from ‘good’. He looked up as the bar door banged open and saw three men stride out with angry faces and fix on him. “Ok, time to go.” He rushed around the car and behind the wheel, peeling out of the parking lot with the men glaring and shook his head. He was going to have start picking more…liberal minded places for a drink if this was going to go on for much longer because Sam’s current respect of his personal space left a lot to be desired.

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

Sam rolled to his back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He couldn’t sleep and listened to Dean’s deep and even breaths in the other bed and tried to ignore the itching in his own skin to crawl in beside him. The other presence in his mind was waking again, stretching inside him uncomfortably and it reminded him of what he’d felt in the forest when his bones had started shifting, joints popping and the agony he’d suffered that only Dean’s touch had soothed. He blinked and realized he was no longer in his bed; he was on the floor between them with one arm stretched up and a hand wrapped loosely around his brother’s arm.

“Shit.” Sam whispered fearfully. He didn’t remember moving and let go of Dean, drawing his arm back down and curled around himself to lean against the side of his brother’s bed. The cat in his head wasn’t pleased and Sam could almost hear it hissing at him with irritation. Hunger roared to life inside him and Sam had the sudden realization that the leopard wanted food or sex and Sam would have to decide. He shuddered because he knew; food didn’t mean have a burger…it meant find someone to eat. “No, no, no.” He closed his eyes as his stomach cramped and started rocking.

Dean jerked awake and raised his head, trying to determine what had woken him as he looked blearily around the darkened room. He turned his head over to his brother’s clearly empty bed and sat up in a rush. “Sam?” A soft noise, like a choked sob, drew his eyes down and he found Sam pressed against the side of his bed on the floor, arms wrapped around himself and rocking back and forth. “Sammy?” Dean put a hand down on his brother’s shoulder and a shudder passed through Sam. “Dude, what’s wrong?” He had a feeling this was going to lead to another boundary issues episode and took a breath to relax. If it had to happen, he’d let it because it was Sam and Sam needed help; he needed him. “Come on. Come’re.” He pulled at Sam’s shoulder.

Sam sucked in a pained breath and let Dean pull him up. He shook his head and leaned heavily into Dean, wrapping his arms around his chest and taking them both down to the bed. “It’s awake.”

“Ok, I get that but what’s goin’ on?” Dean stiffened for a moment and then relaxed into the embrace, folding Sam in his arms and trying not to notice how happy parts of his brother suddenly seemed to be as his obviously hard cock pressed into Dean’s hip.

Sam burrowed his head under his brother’s chin as the hunger twisted in his gut but being that close to his throat, Sam could hear and almost taste his pulse and the blood flowing underneath it. It made his mouth water and he panicked, rearing back. “No!”

“Sam! Dammit.” Dean grabbed him before he could topple off the bed and rolled, trapping Sam under him. “Talk to me right the hell now!”

Sam heaved for breath and turned his head away from his brother’s temptingly close throat because the thing inside him…was still hungry; it wanted blood. “I…it wants…god, Dean! Let me go!” Sam pushed, trying to get away and curled his hands around his brother’s arms, not wanting to leave him at the same time. “Blood. It wants blood and I can’t! I can’t!”

Dean saw Sam’s lips curl back from his teeth in the sliver of light between the curtains and felt him trembling under him. “That all it wants?” It was an easy decision in his book. As long as it wouldn’t kill him or leave him permanently scarred…well, more permanently scarred than screwing your little brother was going to make him, he was alright with it. “Sam.”

“No.” Sam whispered and his hips rolled up into Dean’s without his conscious thought, the creature in his mind making the decision for him. His breath came in short pants as he turned his face back into his brother’s throat.

Dean groaned with the feel of Sam’s cock rubbing against his own through their sweats. Heat flooded him and he wondered if somehow, some of the damn curse hadn’t rubbed off on him because he wanted Sam in that moment every bit as much as his brother wanted him and the guilt and the fear once more flowed away as he let his head fall and took Sam’s lips with his own. “It’s ok, Sammy.” Dean breathed against his mouth and swallowed the soft sob of relief that broke loose from Sam. He took Sam’s face in his hands and deepened the kiss, sweeping his tongue into his brother’s mouth and tasting him.

Sam moaned and let his hands slide down Dean’s back as the leopard’s attention turned from blood to sex and the purr he was starting to become comfortable with rumbled up out of him as he curled one leg over his brother’s hips to pull him closer. He sucked Dean’s tongue into his mouth and smiled in pleasure when Dean shivered over him.

“Shit, Sam.” Dean moaned and bit along his brother’s jaw, down to his neck while he trailed a hand down his side and rucked up his brother’s shirt. He bit along Sam’s now incredibly responsive throat, making his brother arch up into him and smoothed his hand up Sam’s chest to pinch a nipple between his fingers.

Sam gasped and threw his head back. He pulled at Dean’s shirt, at his own, shoved at his brother’s sweats, desperate to not have clothing between them any longer.

Dean chuckled breathlessly and sat up, straddling Sam to pull his own shirt off. He tugged Sam’s off when his little brother reared up for him and then pressed him back to the bed. “Settle down.” He smiled and bent, taking one of Sam’s nipples in his mouth. He sucked and rolled it hard between his teeth while he inched back and took Sam’s sweats with him, baring his hard cock. He brushed the palm of his hand over the head and grinned as Sam’s hips bucked up into his with a needy whine. “Fuck, I love the noises you make, Sammy.” Dean slid further down his brother’s now writhing body, licking and nipping with his teeth and tongue at every inch of flesh underneath him.

“Dean!” Sam shouted his brothers’ name when he took his cock into his mouth, sucking hard at just the head. He was able, at last, to push the cat-mind back enough to have some control and more than a little shocked with himself to discover that he didn’t want to stop this any more than the leopard did. He bucked his hips and curled his fingers into Dean’s short hair. “G…god, don’t stop.”

Dean moaned happily and pulled off to look up at his little brother. He felt a little better knowing that this time, Sam appeared to be in there and not just a ride-a-long. “I gotcha, little brother. Stay there.” He slid off the end of the bed and into the bathroom. He came back out with the bottle of motel lotion and peeled off his sweats while Sam watched with hungry eyes that made him shiver. This time, especially as the cat didn’t seem to be so completely in control, Dean was going to make sure he did this right.

Sam rose up, hands clasping at Dean’s shoulders and he dove into his mouth. He licked along Dean’s sensuously full lips and tasted himself there with a groan as lust swamped him. “Hurry. Want you.” The purr vibrated up out of his chest again as he felt his brother’s hand slide between his legs and Sam opened them wide, canting his hips up wantonly.

“Jesus, Sammy. Killin’ me here.” Dean groaned loudly into Sam’s throat and bit him, knowing Sam wanted his teeth as much as his fingers and slid a lotion slick finger inside his brother.

Sam’s whole body shuddered and trembled, back arching as Dean pushed a finger into him. The sound that came out of him was a loud, growling moan of pleasure and the thing inside him agreed. “More!” He rocked his hips down as Dean pushed two fingers into him and rolled his head, baring his throat. The cat in his mind knew it was a submissive gesture and Sam didn’t care. Dean needed to be in control of him; that was clear as day to him. The leopard in his mind needed to be controlled or Sam would be ripping throats out.

Dean closed his teeth over Sam’s pulse and sucked, pulling blood to the surface and making Sam whimper desperately as he moved three fingers in and out of his brother, scissoring them and opening him up while Sam’s hips rocked back onto him seeking more. He pulled his fingers from his brother, keeping his grip on his neck with his teeth and slid his hand over his own cock, slicking it and then pressed it to that now loosened ring of muscle. He groaned into Sam’s neck as he pushed into him and rocked one of Sam’s knees up on his elbow.

Sam cried out with the feel of Dean’s cock pushing inside him so slowly. He rolled his head once Dean released his teeth and clawed his blunt nails down his brother’s back.

Dean leaned up on arm to watch Sam as he pushed into him completely, resting against the warm cheeks of Sam’s ass, pulled out temptingly slow and then slammed back in. Sam rose off the bed as Dean hit his prostate and shouted. “Fuck!” Dean grunted and had to fight the urge to come as Sam’s muscles clamped down around him and the vision of him writhing, crying out, whimpering and now begging for more and faster…Dean shuddered and pulled out again to drop his head to Sam’s collarbone with a gasping laugh. “Gonna make me…come…like a friggin teenager here, dude. Shit!”

Sam whimpered with the loss of him and dug his fingers into the muscled cheeks of Dean’s ass. “Please…fuck, please. Don’t stop! Dean, please!”

Dean leaned up and pulled Sam’s hips into his lap, smiled down at him and slid fluidly inside Sam again. His breath caught in his throat as he hit Sam’s sweet spot again, the muscles inside him clenching and releasing around Dean’s cock as Sam rocked his hips back and took him deeper. “So hot, Sammy. Fuck, look at you.” Dean let his eyes roam his brother’s chiseled, straining chest; drew his fingers through the sweat glistening on his skin.

Sam was nothing but sensation now; nothing beyond the feel of Dean’s cock shoving in, pulling out and coming back again. He wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist and pushed up, grabbing at Dean’s arms until he was sitting in his lap. He dropped his head back on a growling cry as the angle changed and Dean went even deeper inside him.

Dean pulled Sam into him, shivering as he felt that purr rumbling through his brother’s chest and into his. He thrust up again and again into him, his rhythm beginning to falter as his climax neared. Dean reached between them and wrapped his free hand around his brother’s cock. “Gonna come for me, little brother?”

Sam gasped at the endearment, the timing of it, the wrongness of it and felt like his entire body seized for a moment as Dean slammed up into him, filling him and twisted his wrist just right on his cock and then he was screaming out his pleasure, convulsing forward and only Dean’s grip around his waist kept him from collapsing as he rolled backward and his back bowed over the bed.

Sam falling back over his arm in a muscled, straining arch as he came screaming was it for Dean. His orgasm slammed into him and stole his breath on a drawn-out cry of his own as he pistoned up into him again and again and came hard enough to see white and worry he was going to pass out with the strength of it. Finally, it eased, small after-shocks wringing another twitch of his hips and he eased Sam’s back to the bed and stretched over him. “Shit Sammy.” Dean groaned with feeling and lay beside him. He stared in surprise, brushing the hair from his brothers’ eyes with the realization that Sam…was out cold.

Dean chuckled and pulled his brother over and half onto his chest. He smoothed a hand comfortingly up and down Sam’s back, still heaving for air and closed his eyes as he came down from yet another explosive orgasm. “Can’t…come like this…all the time, man.” Dean shook his head and rested his chin in his brother’s sweat-damp hair. “We’ll friggin die.”

“Happy though.” Sam’s voice came muffled up from Dean’s shoulder.

“Hey. You ok?” Dean palmed the side of his face and felt Sam smile into his hand as he nodded and slid a leg over his brother’s.

“Better than.” Sam mumbled. He was boneless with spent pleasure and, like in the forest, wasn’t planning on moving anytime soon. The cat in his mind was well-sated and sleepy. Sam nuzzled his face into Dean’s chest, breathing in the smell of him. “Sleep.”

“You’re giving in to the stereotype here, dude.” Dean laughed softly, thinking about how many women accused men of sleeping after sex. He didn’t argue though, just as happily exhausted and wrapped his arms around his little brother who had already fallen into sleep.

“I had to see it for myself.”

Dean jerked in shock and half rose with Sam still against him to find the witch at the end of the bed. “How…”

“I honestly didn’t think you’d do it.” She chuckled and waved a hand and Dean found he couldn’t rise from the bed or even move his arm to grab the knife under his pillow. He snarled with rage at her. “Your own brother. I am impressed.”

“I get off this bed and you’re gonna have a hell of a bad night, bitch!” Dean shouted and Sam started to stir against him.

The witch snorted and sat on the end of the bed, running a wondering finger up the back of Sam’s calf. “I really would have liked to make him one of mine but I begin to see he probably would have killed me anyway to get back to you.” She smiled at Dean’s possessive growl and licked the end of her finger. Her brows rose and she stared at the two men in renewed fascination. “Oh, my. What _have_ you done to each other?”

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_ **

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info: A witch lays a curse into Sam’s skin that could change things forever. Dean/Sam
> 
> Author's Note: I suppose I could have ended it with this chapter but…admit it, you’re all still hoping for one more bang for your buck before I’m done. :P heh heh heh Wincest. m/m D/s
> 
> Graphic depictions within.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~  
> -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 3**

Dean’s whole body vibrated with the need to get off the damn bed and kill the woman sitting on the end of it and grinning at him. The long expanse of Sam’s unprotected back facing her was doing nothing to help him stay calm. “What’d you do to him, you bitch?” Dean asked instead, his voice a low growl of contained rage. “You said if we broke the curse he wouldn’t change but there’s still something…in him.”

The witch studied them both for a moment, as if deciding whether or not to answer and then shrugged. “I’m really not sure. You see, the curse has only ever been broken before by me.” She chuckled. “This is…new territory.” She slid a finger down Sam’s leg again and put it in her mouth again.

“Stop touching him.” Dean snarled.

“Easy, big boy.” The witch rolled her eyes as she drew her finger out of her mouth. “He’s all yours…literally. It takes a…woman’s touch…to remove the animal inside him when the curse is broken.” She raised her hands elegantly and stood, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. “He won’t change. He can’t. Not now.” She looked almost sad at that. “But the leopard is still inside him. It will want out and become…frustrated when it can’t but I see you’ve already found a way of…dealing with that.” She laughed. “Oops.”

“Oops? Seriously? Are you fuckin’ kidding me? Fix him!” Dean yelled.

“Oh, sweetie, he’s not the only one with a problem now.” She tipped her head back and laughed, letting it fill the room before she leaned down and ran her hand up Dean’s leg as she had Sam’s. “Easy stud.” She brought the finger to her mouth and licked it clean, closing her eyes to savor the taste. “You bit him. He must have bitten you back.” She began to nod her head and smiled as she looked them both over, savoring the long, muscular lines of their bodies wrapped together.

Dean felt his face light with embarrassment. “What’s that gotta do with anything?”

“You traded blood, idiot.” The witch laughed again and shook her head. “It wouldn’t take much to bind you to each other.” She moved up the side of the bed and leaned over Sam’s back to look at Dean. “How do you think I keep my pets in line?” She flicked her tongue at the top of Sam’s shoulder, tasting him again and leaned back with a laugh when Dean roared at her.

“I’m gonna find you and I’m gonna kill you. That’s a promise!” Dean shouted angrily as she moved away.

She flicked her fingers at him dismissively. “I doubt it. Few things you should know. The cat inside him understands very few things. It knows sex and it knows food. It’s an animal…” She smiled at him. “…and it seems to have chosen you as its mate but the part of this I love the most…” She wagged a finger playfully at him. “…it wouldn’t have happened if there wasn’t already a mutual attraction. Naughty naughty boys.” She laughed again. “All these delicious…urges…you’re experiencing? Consider it a bonus; both of your subconscious minds…giving in.”

“Lady, I do not wanna know you’re screwin’ big cats in the woods in your spare time.” Dean glared at her and reeled inwardly at the implications.

“Don’t be crass.” She said with a first hint of temper. “With me their bond is complete; the animal owns them. I have no need to…distract the animal like this, although…” She looked appraisingly at them, a hungry expression in her eyes as she took in both naked men. “…I’m starting to see a certain appeal.”

“Whatever you’re gonna do, damn well do it already,” Dean growled. His patience was gone on a wave of rage at her and fear that Sam had yet to wake, because he should have.

“I did consider killing you, but then…” She waved a hand at them with another warm laugh. “Oh, this is so much more fun if you live. You won’t be seeing me again.” She walked up the bed to Dean and stretched a hand out to him. “Night night.”

“Get away from me you b…” Dean’s eyes closed as her finger touched his forehead and he felt himself drop back to the bed with Sam atop his chest and tumbled into sleep.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Dean woke slowly, blinking up lazily at the ceiling as the cobwebs cleared and then bolted up sitting. Sam slid off into his lap with an irritated groan. “Shit!” Dean looked quickly around the room and was relieved to find them alone once more. “Son of a bitch.” He rubbed a hand down his face and then looked down at his brother. “Dude.” Dean nudged his shoulder until Sam pushed up to look at him.

“What?” Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes and then frowned, seeing the disturbed look on his brother’s face as Dean climbed out of the bed. “What’s going on?”

“The witch was here.” Dean growled. He strode naked to the bathroom, making sure it was empty and then looked over at his brother.

“Wait…here?” Sam stared in surprise. “How was she here? I didn’t hear anything.”

“You were asleep.” Dean shook his head. “Pretty sure she kept you that way. She sure as hell knocked my ass out when she was done talking.”

“She what?” Sam asked as anger and a protective urge swirled up through him and tightened his throat with the need to find and hurt her; now. He swallowed and pushed it back. “Are you all right? What did she say?”

Dean looked down at himself and at Sam and groaned. “I need a shower dude. Just…give me ten minutes.” He needed the time to settle himself and think over what she’d said because, if she was right, then this new facet of his relationship with his brother was going to stay…maybe forever…and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.

Sam watched him go and shut the bathroom door and inwardly seethed again. That bitch had touched Dean. She could have killed him and he’d slept through it. He shot up off the bed and paced. He knew it shouldn’t be upsetting him as much as it was but was unable to stop his skin crawling with it, and suddenly he couldn’t stand the thought of Dean out of his sight. Sam went to the bathroom as the shower turned on and opened the door, slipping inside.

“Dean?” Sam asked and stood outside the curtain. “Did she…are you hurt?” He had to know if she’d hurt him, and his big brother wasn’t above lying to him.  It hadn’t escaped his notice that Dean had not responded to his earlier query.

“Dude. I’m fine. And get your own shower.” Dean rolled his eyes and stepped under the spray but wasn’t surprised when, a moment later, he felt the air pressure change as Sam stepped in behind him. “Or come on in. It’s a party.”

“She could have killed you,” Sam said softly, and his hands found their way to his brother’s wet skin of their own volition. “I was fucking asleep, and she could have killed you and I didn’t even know.” He trembled with reaction to that thought and slid his arms around Dean’s waist, pressing himself against his back and buried his face between his brother’s shoulders.

“Sam, I’m fine. She didn’t hurt us. Just got a little touchy-feely.” Dean sighed and let himself lean back into Sam, sensing that his brother needed the reassurance. If it seemed wrong to be naked in a shower being hugged by his brother, it quickly washed away with Sam’s skin against his.

“She knows what’s wrong with me, doesn’t she?” Sam said with his voice muffled by Dean’s back.

Dean nodded. “It’s…not as bad as I thought. I mean, it could be worse.” Dean shifted forward a little so the hot spray hit Sam as well. He let his head fall back onto Sam’s shoulder and sighed. “She said a few things, but the…the big one is…” He took a deep breath as Sam splayed his hands on his stomach and a warm curl of lust flickered into life in his belly. “…she said this, the, uh…the sex thing…wouldn’t have happened if we didn’t already…want…each other.” Dean felt Sam tense behind him and knew it was true without Sam having to say a word. He suddenly felt as though a huge weight had been lifted from him. “Shit, I thought it was just me, dude.”

Sam jerked his head up in surprise and then tightened his arms around Dean, pressing his hands into his stomach to tug him even closer. He dropped his lips to Dean’s shoulder under the spray, biting at the skin while he rubbed his now rock-hard erection against his ass. “Always thought I was a freak.” He mouthed into Dean’s flesh and worked his way to the bend of his neck and chuckled. “I mean, more of a freak.”

Dean let a breath stutter out of him when one of Sam’s hands drifted down to his cock while his teeth bit up the side of his neck. “Guess we’re both freaks.” He grinned. “Keep it in the family.”

Sam bit hard into his neck, making Dean gasp and smirked. “That’s just wrong.”

“So are we.” Dean said with his pulse hammering in his ears over the sound of the shower. “I’m surprisingly ok with that.” He chuckled and then groaned as Sam stroked his cock. “Fuck.”

“That’s the idea.” Sam said breathlessly.

“This…” Dean trailed off as Sam’s hand tightened around him and his brother’s cock sliding enticingly between the cheeks of his ass. “…this ain’t…that cat talkin’ this time, is it?” He felt Sam shake his head and could hear the difference in Sam, mainly in that his brother was actually speaking for a change.

“Just me.” Sam slid his free hand under Dean’s jaw to turn his head and find his lips. “Just you.” He kissed those soft, full lips he’d once fantasized about as a teenager and groaned into the kiss.

Dean tangled his tongue with Sam’s and pushed his hips back, making him moan. “You gonna show me how it feels this time?” He asked with a heated smile.

Sam let a loud groan trail out and bit Dean’s shoulder. “Oh, hell yes.” He looked around the shower and grabbed the little bottle of motel shampoo from the wall, flipping the cap off. He let go of Dean’s cock just long enough to coat the fingers of one hand, set the bottle aside and then he took him in hand again. He pulled Dean back enough that the water rained on his chest and slipped his fingers behind him. “You’re gonna like this.” Sam grinned as Dean turned his head for another kiss.

“I dunno, Sammy.” Dean bit his brother’s bottom lip until Sam whimpered. “Gotta top the master. That’s a tall…oh, holy hell…” He stopped when Sam pushed a finger into him as he stroked his cock and sucked in a shaky breath.

Sam chuckled into his mouth and worked his finger in and out of him until Dean was pushing back into his hand seeking more. “Just wait.” He pressed another finger into Dean, moaning to match his brother as his muscles clamped down on him and released. “Shit.” His own neglected cock twitched with the need to be inside him but Sam waited. He wanted it to be right, to be as mind-blowing for Dean as it had been for him. He scissored his fingers, twisting and turning inside him and feeling around for the right spot, the one Dean seemed to find inside him unerringly every time.

Dean moaned, pumping his hips back and forth, up into Sam’s hand around his cock and back into the fingers opening him up so maddeningly slow. It felt bizarre and so damn good he was getting ready to beg Sam to give him more…and then Sam’s seeking fingers hit something inside him. Lights went off behind his eyes and he arched his back as he shouted and then gasped. “Holy SHIT, Sammy!” He panted for breath with Sam’s soft, satisfied laugh in his ear. “Again. Fuck…do that again.”

Sam pulled his fingers out, smiling as Dean moaned at the loss and grabbed the shampoo to click his own cock, now desperate with need. He guided himself to that now loosened ring of muscle and kissed the bend of Dean’s neck as he pressed inside. He panted out a moan as the head of his cock slid inside his brother’s tight heat and pressed his forehead to the back of Dean’s neck with his eyes closed tight. “Holy…holy crap.”

Dean put his hands on the wall, breathing hard and fast as his body worked to adjust to his brother in spite of the prep. Neither of the Winchesters were lacking in the size department and Sam’s cock was a match for his in girth. “Fu-uck. Sammy.” Dean clenched his jaw and tipped his head back. “Move, dude…please.” He put a hand back onto Sam’s hip, feeling how tense he was and pulled as he pushed his hips back. He stuttered a groan as Sam slid into him and startled as he heard and felt the now-familiar purr rumbled out of his brother’s chest, pressed to his back. “Sammy?”

“Still…still me.” Sam panted and put his head up to bite at Dean’s neck as he pulled out and shoved back in, making the older man whine out a moan. He grinned. “Still me, Dean. Still…shit, fuck you’re so…so tight…god…still me.” His words were broken by the movement of his own body as he thrust into his brother and tried to breathe through the sensation of being inside of Dean. It was undoing his control more quickly than he’d thought.

Dean’s head swam with pleasure and didn’t argue when Sam pulled his hips and pushed on his back, bending him into the wall. He felt Sam pull out, slam back in and cried out as his brother nailed his sweet spot. “Fuck!” He panted and braced his hands on the wall. Not one to be still during sex, Dean used the leverage to fuck himself on Sam’s cock and reveled in the needy sounds it ripped from him. Sam’s hand sped up on his cock, sliding up and down as the water pounded on his back and he drew ever closer to the shining edge of orgasm. “God…Sammy…not gonna last.”

Sam nodded, unable to speak past the pleasure that was drowning him as he pistoned in and out of Dean. The wet slap of flesh meeting flesh filled the room over the falling water, and he bent over Dean’s back to get a better grip on his cock, jerking in time with his thrusts. “Come…come, Dean. Fuck…come!” He was so close, Sam was gritting his teeth, wanting desperately to make Dean go over before him, and a stroke later he had his wish as Dean shouted loud and long. His hips jerked back into Sam’s as his muscles clenched like a vice around his cock and his release spattered into the wall and the tub.

“God…hot…want…need more…Dean!” Sam yelled and a possessive growl trickled over his lips as he came inside his brother, thrusting so hard Dean cried out again with pleasure and Sam convulsed over his back as his cock pulsed inside him. He came back to his senses and realized they were both on their knees in the bottom of the tub, gasping and boneless and he started to chuckle.

Dean flopped back into him, knocking Sam to the back of the tub so the still warm water beat down on them and snorted. He shifted his hips slightly and tried to straighten one leg without enough room. “How do you even walk when I’m done with you?” He asked on a laugh as he felt the slow burn from his ass and hips.

Sam grinned and pushed him up, extricating his legs to stand shakily and pulled Dean up too. “Usually with a satisfied smile.” They cleaned each other up with the occasional laugh and shove and Sam marveled as they dressed that, somehow, they both seemed to be alright with this new…facet of their relationship, most especially that Dean wasn’t beating himself up over it and wallowing in a misery of guilt.

“Dude, stop starin’ at me with emo face.” Dean rolled his eyes as he pulled his jacket on.

Sam’s mouth dropped open. “What…ok, emo face? Really?”

Dean chuckled and waved a hand at him. “Could’a been constipated face. I get the two confused.”

“God, you’re a jerk.” Sam groaned and picked up his own jacket as Dean went to the door.

“Bitch.” Dean gave him a lopsided smile and went out to the car with Sam following. He opened his door and then looked across the roof at his brother. “Dude, I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes again at Sam’s surprised expression. “All your life, you don’t think I can read your face like a cheap book?” He laughed. “Ok, it’s weird and…and probably not right, and, yeah, maybe I should be freakin’ out or whatever, but this….” He waved a hand at Sam and himself. “…what we’ve got between us, whatever it is, it saved your life, Sammy.” Dean’s face sobered as he looked at him. “You oughta know by now there’s no line I won’t cross to keep you safe.”    

Sam stood stunned for a moment and then nodded, blinking furiously as his eyes filled. “I know,” he said hoarsely.

Dean groaned and rubbed a hand down his face. “Jesus, I’m turnin’ into a girl. You don’t get to be on top anymore!” He aimed a finger at Sam accusingly, which had the effect of stopping the oncoming tears and making Sam laugh instead as he climbed behind the wheel. “Can we please go kill a witch now?”

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Dean stalked between the trees with Sam at his side and a hungry smile on his face. They’d found mention of several sightings of unusually large cats in the area and he knew it was her. They were almost twenty miles from the town where they’d found her, and he was looking forward to telling her personally that if you wanted to run from a pissed-off Winchester, you had to try harder than this. He saw Sam lift his face into the air as though he were smelling something and stopped. “You got something?”

Sam nodded and a low growl trickled over his lips as he started walking again. “I can smell her…and the leopards. This way.” He wasn’t going to question how attuned his sense of smell suddenly seemed to be in the woods or the anxious pacing of the big cat in his mind, sensing that a fight was near at hand and bristling with repressed energy to get to it already. He wrinkled his nose and narrowed his eyes smelling something else. “Dean…she’s got someone else. Someone still human.”

“Not for long if she has her way.” Dean growled and picked up the pace. He jogged through the trees, trusting in his own senses and Sam’s somehow heightened ones to keep them from being pounced by the damn cats again. He didn’t argue when Sam grabbed his elbow and yanked him to the side, slowing their pace to a silent crawl and wasn’t surprised when a moment later, two large leopards appeared and stalked ten yards away into the underbrush. He nodded and they kept moving, slowing as new sounds came to them and Dean raised a brow because there was no mistaking them; someone was having a very good time.

Sam stopped at a wall of six foot bushes and eased a couple branches out of the way to peer through. He put a hand on his brother’s chest to stop him from just crashing through after the witch. She was very much preoccupied, bent over in the soft covering of pine needles with her ass in the air and a very zealous man pumping his hips away behind her. Sam shook his head when Dean glared at him. He touched his chest and then pointed to the naked man.

Dean’s brows rose when he saw it and he nodded, taking a breath for patience; tattoos crawled over the man’s flesh from hip to neck, as they had with Sam, and he realized they were watching the witch break the curse the way it was meant to have been broken for Sam if he’d chosen her. He snorted softly. Sam never would have chosen that bitch. It didn’t surprise him at all when he felt Sam bump up against his side and let his own hand wander to Sam’s back and down to cup around his ass and give it a firm squeeze. He smirked up at his brother, because, come on, he was only human and the witch was putting on a hell of a show. Dean looked back and watched as the man jerked her hips in harder, making her cry out more loudly as he pounded into her and clearly made her come. The man behind her let out a shout and collapsed over her back as the tattoos faded from his skin and the circle binding them in flared and broke.

“Now.” Sam whispered and stepped away from his brother to walk into the clearing.

The witch shoved the man off her back and pushed herself up to her knees with a satisfied smile. Her smile widened when she saw Sam and Dean. “Oh, my boys are back for more.” She stood, proudly naked rather than embarrassed. “I am surprised you tracked me down.”

“Gotta try harder than that you want get clear of us.” Dean snarled and leveled his gun at her head. “So is that guy free of you now?”

“Him?” She looked down dismissively and shrugged. “For now. He’s quite…energetic. I might change my mind.”

“You look awful unconcerned for someone with two guns pointed at her head.” Dean said darkly and didn’t like it one bit when she laughed. He saw Sam twitch from the corner of his eye and knew his brother felt the same. He tilted his head, cracking his neck and decided fun time was over. Dean pulled the trigger. The bang of the gun covered the sound of his gasp as the witch was suddenly not standing there anymore, replaced instead by the most massive leopard he’d yet seen. The bullet sailed far over her head and then she was leaping toward him.

Sam swung, trying to follow the blurred path of the witch as her leopard form jumped for his brother and fired. He knew he hit her, saw her body jerk with the hit, but it wasn’t a kill shot. “Shit! Dean!” Sam yelled and moved, trying to find a clear shot. He was so focused on saving his brother, he didn’t register until too late the sound of movement behind him. Sam only managed to half turn his head before two of the witch’s leopards bowled into him and rolled him across the clearing in a tangle of limbs and snarls. All the while, his focus was still on Dean struggling beneath the witch and trying to keep her massive jaws from his throat. “DEAN!”

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info: A witch lays a curse into Sam’s skin that could change things forever. Dean/Sam
> 
> Author's Note: Alright last chapter! :D Probably. This one does contain a brief episode of Non-Con and some disturbing imagery. Don’t read if you don’t like it. Wincest. m/m D/s
> 
> Graphic depictions within.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh
> 
> ~Reviews are Love~  
> -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter 4**

Sam sprawled in the grass and rolled to his hands and knees as the big cat in his mind roared to life with the scent of blood. He snarled at the two leopards standing between him and his brother. He saw his gun lying a few feet away and tensed, waiting for the cats to attack. They sprang and Sam leaped aside, hitting the ground and rolling. He came up with his gun in his hand and fired, shooting and hitting each cat in the head as they turned and the sudden, heavy smell of blood in the air made his mouth water. Sam spun to get to his brother and a growling cry burst from his mouth as three more of the cats stood in his path.

Dean heard his brother fighting beyond him as he fought to hold the witch at bay. Her feline jaws snapped and hissed in his face. “Lady…get…get a breath mint!” He bucked his hips and slammed a knee into the leopard’s side and felt warm blood seep into his knee. It made him grin; Sam had landed a good shot even if he hadn’t killed her. “Bitch!” Dean pushed his head back into the ground as her muzzle was suddenly millimeters from his face and her fierce, yellow eyes bored into his. His eyes went wide in shock and a little fear when he felt his limbs become leaden, as they had that morning when she’d held him immobile. His arms and legs fell to the ground and he lost the ability to move once more.

The witch shifted atop him, returning to human form in the space of a blink, and her face was a mask of contained rage and pain as she glanced at the bleeding hole in her side. She turned her head to find Sam, satisfied her pets had him sufficiently distracted and turned back to Dean. “You could have left me alone.” She hissed it at him and leaned down to lick along his jaw that quivered with anger. “I was content to leave you both be, but no…” She dropped her hips to his own and raised a brow, feeling the unmistakable bulge of his cock. “…you had to come after me and now…now I’m going to take what I want.”

“Get the fuck off me!” Dean snarled it up at her helplessly while her hands trailed down his chest.

She chuckled. “I can feel your brother’s already been…exciting you before you even got to me.” The witch lifted long enough to rip open his jeans and tug them down enough to release his cock into the night air. She whistled hungrily between her teeth as she looked at it and then wrapped a hand around him, squeezing tightly until he grunted with the feeling. “Or was it watching me that did it? Hmm? Did you wish you were part of the fun?”

Dean could do nothing but watch as she rose over him and then slid down onto his cock, taking him inside her with a long, guttural moan. “No! SAM!” Dean shouted it while his skin crawled with disgust. “You sick, twisted bitch!” He closed his eyes, refusing to look at her as she rode him and his body betrayed him with little shocks of pleasure.

She rode him hard, slapping her hips into his, twisting on each down stroke. She tore at his shirt, trying to reveal skin as she began muttered an incantation in broken pants of breath. “Going to make you…one of mine…and you’ll like it.” She moaned again as she took him deeper inside her. “I promise you’ll like it.”

“Fuck you!” Dean yelled and wanted to rip her to pieces with his bare hands. His eyes shot open at the sound of a growl screamed from behind her and he knew; Sam had realized what was happening. “Lady, you are so dead…” He yelled angrily as her hand came down to touch his head and darkness took him, leaving only a glimpse of his brother slamming into her and rolling them both away.

Sam emptied his clip into the leopards circling him and looked up. The sight that met him froze his blood in his veins. The witch straddled Dean’s lap, grinding down on his cock. He and the cat in his mind both shuddered with rage. A silent litany of ‘mine-mine-mine’ went through his head and the scream that broke loose of his throat had very little human about it. He let the rage take him over and sprinted toward them. He saw the witch touch Dean’s head, and then Sam tackled her off him and rolled away through the pine needles with her.

“Bitch!” Sam snarled it at her and let the cat in his head have free reign as he pinned the struggling woman under him. He felt her tense under him, and a coil of power begin to build around him and Sam lunged down, taking her throat in his teeth. He growled as her blood flooded his mouth and gave himself over to the urge to rip and tear. Sam growled again, frustrated that his teeth didn’t seem sharp enough to easily do what he wanted while she thrashed under him, but he put his back into it, clenching his teeth around her windpipe and tore his head to the side. The sound should have sickened him even as the witch’s scream abruptly cut off, but it didn’t. He spit the chunk of flesh off to the side and looked back down at her while her blood ran down his chin and neck.

Sam watched the light fade from her eyes and jerked his head up with a snarl as he sensed more of the leopards circling. “No!” It was a guttural cry as he staggered to his feet and ran back to Dean. He dropped to his hands and knees over him and growled at the circling cats, letting them know Dean was his, his territory, his property, his…mate. For just a moment, Sam’s mind reasserted itself just enough to wish he could change for real and not be trapped in his clumsy, human body. He opened his mouth and bared his bloody teeth at the nearest of the leopards.

Sam twitched in surprise as the remaining dozen or so leopards began to scream in unison. He watched them drop to the ground and writhe in some sort of agony and then each cat seemed to burst apart in a shower of red, leaving a dozen men lying unconscious on the ground. “Whoa,” Sam breathed. He looked down and dropped his head to his brother’s forehead, breathing heavily as he slowly took back control from the animal in his mind.

“Dean,” Sam whispered against his lips and cradled his face in his hands before he leaned back to look at him, but he was still unconscious from whatever the witch had done. He could see the pulse jumping in his throat and took comfort in that. Sam leaned down, thinking to kiss him, and then the taste in his mouth came blisteringly clear. “God…oh…oh, god!” He scrambled back off his brother and away, wiping furiously at his face before he turned and retched blood into the pine needles. He coughed as the sickness eased and sat back, wiping his face again and studiously didn’t look over at the body of the witch. Along with the nausea, came the pain from the myriad claw marks he’d suffered in his fight with the other leopards. Sam pushed it aside. He needed to get Dean to safety and far away from this place.

He crawled back to his brother and gently tucked him back into his pants, promising to clean his brother as soon as they got back. “I’ve got you, Dean,” Sam said in a voice gone hoarse with self-disgust. He pulled Dean’s arms until he was sitting and tipped him up over his shoulders in a fireman’s carry. Sam staggered to his feet, took a last look at the dead witch and the sleeping men and left. The smell in the clearing was threatening to make him vomit again. and the taste of her blood was still far too strong in his mouth.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

Sam parked the Impala in front of their motel room and unclenched his fingers from the wheel with a stuttering breath. He glanced over at Dean, still asleep in the passenger seat, and made himself climb out and go around the car. He was still reeling from what he’d done to the witch. It wasn’t killing her that made his legs want to crumple and his eyes burn; it was the way he’d done it and that he could still taste her in his mouth that made him want to crawl into a corner somewhere and never come out. He opened the passenger door and knelt down to pull Dean out and slide him over his shoulders again.

“Almost there.” Sam muttered, more for his own benefit than Dean’s. He was having a silent little freak-out that his big brother wasn’t able to poke at him or tease him or damn well hold him and tell him it was alright…what he’d done. He briefly considered calling Bobby and then realized he didn’t even want to begin to try and explain what was happening to him…to them. Sam opened the door, kicked it shut and laid Dean out on his bed. He set quietly about the task of divesting his brother of his clothes as gently as possible and smirked for a moment as he lifted his big brother in his arms. Dean would slap him if he caught Sam carrying him like some blushing bride into the shower.

The smile fell away as Sam remembered why he felt the need to clean his brother and had yet to burn away the image of the witch…raping Dean…from his mind. He choked back a sob as he stepped into the hot spray and let Dean’s legs slowly drop until he was supporting him with an arm around his back. Sam looked down at Dean’s face and suffered a little because his big brother was never supposed to look this…helpless.

Sam washed Dean awkwardly, unwilling to set him down or leave him. He had a hard moment, fighting the need to throw up yet again when he took a mouthful of water from the shower spray and spat blood-pink water into the drain. He wanted to brush his teeth but Dean needed him first. He turned off the water and grabbed a towel, draping it over Dean’s back as he picked his legs back up and carried him out to the bed. Sam laid him down and dried him half-heartedly before lying beside him and wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist as he nudged his head under his brother’s chin in a tacit plea for comfort the older man couldn’t give.

“Really wish you’d wake the hell up, Dean.” Sam said softly into his chest. He swallowed and once again tasted blood. “Ugh…god.” He gagged and scrambled off the bed and back into the bathroom. Sam vomited into the toilet and the nausea cramped his stomach hard enough to double him over and take him to his knees when a small chunk of the witch’s flesh came up. His back arched with the need to get the taste of her out of him and he startled badly when he felt a familiar hand on the back of his neck.

“Easy, buddy.” Dean soothed and knelt next to him. He’d woken, surprisingly, in bed and naked with the sound of Sam retching filling the room. He squeezed the back of Sam’s neck when he heard a choked sob. “Take it easy, Sammy. I’m right here. I gotcha.”

Sam let the sound of Dean’s voice soothe him and the heaves finally died away. He slumped back into Dean’s waiting arm. “Dean.”

“Hey. Hey. Right here. Breathe, Sammy.” Dean looked on in concern at Sam’s pale face. “What the hell happened?”

Sam shook his head and stood with Dean’s help. He went to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush. “Witch is dead.” He loaded his brush with toothpaste and started brushing his teeth while Dean watched with a confused look on his face.

Dean gave his brother the time he seemed to need, unashamedly standing there naked and it never occurred to him to get dressed, not with that bloodless, kicked-puppy look on Sam’s face and the obviously untreated claw marks on his lower back, stomach, and right thigh. Something bad had happened and he was going to find out what it was. Once Sam was done spitting clean water into the sink, Dean reached over and turned the faucet off then took Sam’s shoulders and steered him out. “Sit.” Dean ordered and pushed him down on the end of the nearest bed. He knelt in front of him and looked into tortured blue-green eyes.

“Ok, talk to me, Sam, ‘cause I remember what that bitch was doin’ to me, but why are you...” Dean stopped and shook his head. “What happened that I missed?”

“I killed her,” Sam said softly and stared at a point over Dean’s shoulder.

“Yeah, I get that. What’s the problem?” Dean shrugged. “She needed killing. That was the plan.”

“You don’t understand. I killed her. I…I fucking killed her!” Sam shot up from the bed, suddenly unwilling to sit there with Dean’s patient, understanding gaze on him. Anxiety rushed through him and made him tremble as he turned back to his brother. “I tore out…her throat…with my teeth!” Sam screamed it as it all suddenly became too much for him. “It wasn’t…I…wasn’t human, Dean!”

“Shit,” Dean breathed as he watched Sam’s chest heave with distress. He shook his head the moment he heard a growl escape his brother’s lips. “No. Uh uh. Stay with me, Sammy.” Dean went to him and grabbed his brother’s shoulders in a vice-like grip. “Sam! Look at me!” He waited until Sam focused on him though he trembled under his hands and breathed like he’d run a marathon. “There’s not a damn thing wrong with what you did.” Sam was shaking his head and Dean rode over him. “You did what you had to do, and I don’t give a damn how you did it!”

“I ripped out her throat!” Sam shouted again as guilt and fear burned through him, even as the leopard in his mind stretched its influence again. He tried to jerk out of Dean’s grasp, but his brother held firm. “You have to…I can’t…Dean?”

“Shut up!” Dean said fiercely knowing damn well Sam was working up to asking Dean to kill him for being a monster. “Don’t even think it! You hear me?” He gave Sam a shake and dragged him to the nearest bed. He shoved Sam down on it. “Sit still while I check these out.” He flicked a finger at one of the claw marks on Sam’s thigh and nodded when the small shock of pain seemed to bring Sam back to himself a little. He went to his bag and pulled the first aid kit out then sat behind Sam. “Just breathe and shut up for a minute.”

Sam stared at the floor and focused all his energy on not letting the thing in his mind take over again. He flinched with each touch of antiseptic on the wounds on his back, surprised that he hadn’t even really noticed they were there.

Dean taped a bandage over the wounds and moved around to Sam’s front. He appraised Sam’s mental state, studying his face, and shook his head. Sam was still on the edge of hysterics, and he supposed he couldn’t blame him. Killing was nothing new to either of them but using your own teeth to tear out a throat…Dean shuddered for a moment with a visceral memory from his time in Hell when he’d been on the receiving end of that little gem.

“Take a breath, Sam,” Dean urged softly, noting that he hadn’t heard Sam breathe in more than a minute, and his little brother listened, taking in a harsh breath and letting it out while his hands clenched and unclenched in the sheets at his sides. Dean sighed. He could feel the energy practically vibrating through his brother, and it was only a matter of time before Sam, or the thing inside him, had another manic moment. Dean reached down into his bag and felt around, finding what he wanted and looked back up.

“Sammy. Trust me?” Dean asked earnestly.

Sam forced himself to meet Dean’s eyes, swallowing hard around the growl trying to work its way out of him again and nodded. He didn’t trust himself to speak.

“Ok.” Dean picked up Sam’s legs and put them on the bed. “Lay down.” He rightly assumed Sam’s tenuous control was keeping him silent and worked around it. “Give me your arms.” When Sam looked up at him without moving, Dean grabbed his right arm and pulled it up to the headboard. He quickly whipped up the cuffs he’d taken from the bag and snapped one ring around the wrist while Sam’s eyes widened and that feral look started to crawl into his eyes. “Gimme the other one. Now. Sam!”

Sam fought the creature in his mind that was now pacing angrily, warily, at Dean’s order. He raised his left arm and let Dean cuff him to the headboard. This time he couldn’t stop the growl from burbling out into the air.

“Easy, Sammy.” Dean sat next to his hip and grabbed the antiseptic again. “Just didn’t want you takin’ off on me while I’m cleaning your wounds.” Dean efficiently cleaned the claw marks on his brother’s chest, bandaging them quickly and figured from the way Sam’s body was starting to twitch in the restraints, he was on borrowed time until he’d have to distract the damn cat and put Sam back in the driver’s seat. Dean moved and straddled Sam’s legs below his knees and bent to care for the claw marks high on his thigh.

Sam’s breath was coming harshly through his nose as he watched Dean and felt his fingers moving carefully on his thigh. Inside, he was still fighting the need to run or worse…kill, but Dean naked, over him, his hands moving surely over his skin let Sam back into himself enough to know that he could turn what the leopard was feeling into something more constructive. “Dean.”

Dean looked up in relief as Sam spoke his name softly. He smiled and finished taping the bandage in place, tossed the first-aid kit over the side of the bed and then moved to sit higher on his brother’s hips. “Right here, Sammy.” Dean put sure hands around Sam’s face and leaned down to take his lips, tilting his brother’s head up. He licked along the seam of Sam’s lips and thrust his tongue inside hungrily when Sam opened them with a soft, sobbed moan.

“Need your help, Sammy.” Dean said huskily into his brother’s mouth, needing to make sure Sam’s attention was completely focused on him. “I can still see her. I can still…feel her on me. You gotta make me forget, Sam.” It wasn’t a total lie. Dean could still feel her and the helplessness he’d experienced was eating at him. She’d taken something from him and he knew losing himself in Sam would bring it back. “You’re mine, Sammy.” Dean bit gently at his brother’s jaw and down to his neck below his ear. “I’m yours, little brother. Always.”

Sam shivered under him with those words and arched his chest up into Dean’s as his brother’s teeth bit harshly into his neck. “Mine.” Sam gasped and closed his eyes. He pulled his arms in the cuffs, wanting to touch and snarled when he couldn’t.

“Uh uh.” Dean leaned up and grinned down at him mischievously. “This is my show and you’re gonna take whatever I give you.”

Sam shuddered in anticipation at the heated look in his brother’s eyes and, thanks to Dean’s presence, didn’t panic when the purr rumbled out of his chest unbidden as Dean’s hands smoothed down his chest, careful of the bandage.

“That’s my boy,” Dean murmured happily and bent to mouth at the column of Sam’s neck again. He grazed his teeth over Sam’s throat and then went back to kissing him, wanting to be sure Sam wouldn’t think he was avoiding his mouth because of what he’d done to the witch. He licked along his teeth, the roof of his mouth and sucked Sam’s tongue into his mouth before releasing it and biting his bottom lip. All the while, Sam made helpless, needy noises into his mouth, and Dean groaned as his cock filled just listening to them.

“Shit, Sammy.” Dean laughed, a little breathless, and slid down Sam’s body a little more to drop his hips between his legs. “Do you know how fuckin’ sexy you are? Just those damn noises…holy crap.”

Sam smiled and sucked in a breath when Dean thrust his hard cock against his. He rolled his hips to meet Dean’s hungrily and let loose a loud moan as his brother sucked on one of his nipples and caught it between his teeth. “Dean!”

Dean smiled and moved to give the other nipple the same treatment until Sam was a gasping wreck with his head thrown back and arms hanging limp in the cuffs. He considered letting Sam go and then decided he liked the idea of taking him completely apart while Sam could do nothing but enjoy it. Sam who had saved his life and carried him out of that damn forest, bathed him and protected him and had nearly drowned under the weight of thinking he was a monster. Dean gave his own growl and slid down until Sam’s cock was in front of his face.

Sam felt Dean’s breath on his dick and looked up in time to watch him swallow the head into his mouth. He threw his head back on a short cry that became a drawn-out moan of pleasure as Dean took him deeper, tongue pressing along the underside of the shaft. His hands being locked above him both frustrated him and sent a dark little thrill of pleasure through him. Neither he, nor the cat inside him suddenly minded being at Dean’s mercy. In fact, as Dean dug his tongue into the head of Sam’s cock and made him writhe with pleasure, he decided he pretty well fucking loved it.

Dean made himself stop sucking Sam’s cock, addictive as it was because he little brother was practically whining above him while the cuffs jingled against the bed frame ever so often. He leaned up and plucked the bottle of lotion from the nightstand and crawled up Sam, straddling one leg to lie half on top of him as he coated the fingers of his hand and slid them down. Dean stroked his slick hand along Sam’s dick until his brother cried out and smiled as he released him and pushed his fingers behind Sam’s balls and to the hole he was planning on pounding into the mattress very soon.

“Love you, Sammy.” Dean breathed as he bent and kissed him again and then slid two fingers into Sam. He groaned when Sam’s back arched beautifully again. “So hot, little brother.” Dean leaned back enough to watch as he worked his fingers into his brother and crooked them, finding the little bundle of nerves that made Sam shout and gasp. He hit it again and then again, thrusting his fingers into him like it was his cock and brushed his sweet-spot each time until finally he got what he wanted; Sam was back in control enough to beg as the purr slowed slightly.

“Please…please, Dean. God….need you in me…fuck, Dean…please!” Sam begged shamelessly. Dean’s fingers were driving him so close but without any friction on his cock, he couldn’t slide over the edge which was, of course, exactly how Dean wanted him as he opened his eyes enough to see the hungry, satisfied expression on his brother’s face.

Dean hummed and pulled his fingers from Sam, slicked his own cock and moved to kneel between his legs. “I wanna hear you scream my name again, Sammy.” Dean said in a low, gravelly voice that actually made Sam moan and his cock twitch as he watched. “So fuckin’ eager for me, aren’t you?” Sam only moaned and Dean picked up Sam’s unwounded leg, sliding it over a shoulder as he turned him slightly on his side. “I didn’t hear you.” Dean pressed the head of his cock to Sam’s entrance and turned his head. He put his lips to the back of his brother’s knee and bit.

Sam cried out, jerking on the bed as Dean bit and sucked the sensitive skin behind his knee. “Fuck! Yes, yes! God, Dean…please. Please!” He was close to crying with how overwhelming it was and then Dean thrust into him in one long, slick slide and Sam did scream. Turned on his side with one leg over his brother’s shoulder, his mouth working behind his knee and his cock slamming into his sweet-spot…Sam was completely lost in the sensations and cried out again as Dean worked his thick cock out of him and slammed back in.

Dean groaned loudly into Sam’s knee. His brother was going to have the mother of all hickeys behind his knee when Dean was done but the way Sam was simply losing it on the bed was worth it. Dean braced a hand at the bend of Sam’s hip on his upraised leg and used it to pull him in hard, skin slapping skin and Dean turned his mouth from Sam’s knee finally to suck in a breath and grunt and moan with the feeling of Sam’s muscles tightening around him. “Fuck, Sammy!” He was quickly losing it amidst the delicious, broken sounds Sam was making, his body trembling and his hands cuffed to the bed. “Son of a…come for me, little brother!” Dean took his brother’s cock in his free hand and squeezed as he stroked up roughly in time with his thrusts.

Sam shouted and felt tears escaping his eyes from the sheer, unbelievable pleasure and conflicting sensations; His hands cuffed to the headboard and immobile, Dean’s hand on his dick, Dean’s mouth once more sucking hard behind his knee and Dean’s cock sliding inside him to pound relentlessly at his prostate. “Fu...fuck…Dean….holy….DEAN!” Sam screamed it as his cock pulsed hard just the right side of pain and he came.

Dean watched Sam’s cock spurt onto the sheet again and again while Sam had what looked like a pleasure driven seizure and screamed it out with his hands twisting in the cuffs. He bit one more time, hard behind Sam’s knee as he shoved roughly inside him and earned another, smaller orgasm as his own crashed into him. Dean shouted, throwing his head back as his hips stuttered and slapped into Sam a few more times while he came hard enough to white out his vision. “Fuck…holy…fuckin’ hell.” Dean gasped and let Sam’s leg fall from his shoulder. “Sammy?” Dean called, but his little brother had, literally, been fucked into unconsciousness.

Dean chuckled, breathless with exertion and slipped out of his brother. He leaned over the side of the bed and got the key from his bag before crawling up and freeing Sam’s hands to drop boneless to the bed beside him. He pulled Sam into him, rolling his brother half onto his chest and tucked Sam’s shaggy head under his chin. Dean rubbed a hand softly up and down his back, avoiding the bandaged claw marks and chuckled softly when he felt Sam stirring finally.

“Hey, Sammy.” Dean curved his free hand around Sam’s face, tilting his head to get a look as his eyes fluttered open. “You alright now?”

Sam stared at him for a moment while his eyes uncrossed and then smiled. “Yeah.” His voice was hoarse and he rolled his head back under his brother’s chin, listening to his heart thumping comfortingly under his ear. “Dean…thanks.” He didn’t mean for the sex…or not just for the sex. Sam smirked. He meant for talking him down, for helping him take control again and understand that what he’d done didn’t make him a monster. He’d done what he had to to save Dean, and just as Dean had said, there was no line he wouldn’t cross to do that. He pressed flush against Dean from neck to hip as the purr vibrated out of his chest again, this time from contentment, and felt the leopard in his head yawn with satisfaction and settle back into his subconscious.

“Hmmm.” Dean hummed and held his hand over his brother’s back, pulling him closer. “I can get used to my own personal magic fingers.”

Sam snorted a laugh but didn’t have the energy to hit him. He shifted his head, rolling it until he had his nose under Dean’s ear and breathed in the scent of him. It steadied him and excited him at the same time and if he didn’t feel like walking was beyond him, he’d have turned the cuffs on Dean. It would have to wait. Sam smiled and purred breathily into his brother’s ear. “Next time, I’m tying you up.”

Dean shivered and grinned, wrapping both arms around Sam as his little brother slipped into sleep. “Have to catch me first, Sammy.” He chuckled and figured that would be a fun wrestling match. Dean wondered if he could lure Sam into a vat of jello somewhere for that one and drifted to sleep with that image dancing merrily in his head as he reassured himself; Sam wasn’t normal. Neither was he. There wasn’t much point in worrying about it unless they had to, so he wouldn’t borrow trouble. They weren’t normal, but they were alright and they were Winchesters, dammit. They’d survive this little change.

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-** _

_The End._

 


End file.
